Burning Passion
by PrincessBB
Summary: Sephiroth and Vincent lived a good life together. But what happenes when an old friend comes back after 10 years? read and find out. WARNING: YAOI! OK? YAOI! this is a YAOI STORY! NO LIKE? TURN AROUND AND LEAVE! NOW you've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story and my FIRST yaoi fan fic :) my first 1 was supposed to be my kingdomhearts story but i didnt get enough chapters for it yet. So enjoy my Final Fantasy story ^-^**

* * *

Gasps were heard throughout the large house. The two men were laying on the bed panting and sweating. One with long silver/grey hair. The other with jet black hair. The jet black haired man was called Vincent Valentine. The silver/grey haired man was called Sephiroth. The older man , being Vincent, dominated the younger man in every aspect possible. Height, attitude and even length.

"Vincent! Ahh! Not so rough." said the younger one. Vincent just looked into his lovers eyes and smiled.

"That's not what you were saying to me earlier Sephy~" Vincent chuckled. He loved teasing Sephiroth. And he knew Sephiroth despised the nickname 'Sephy'. The younger man half glared at Vincent.

"You know I HAAAATE that N-name!" Sephiroth couldn't speak as Vincent started to thrust in him again. To be honest Vincent didn't want to hear his lil Sephy whine about his nickname. So he was going to give him a night Sephiroth would remember for the rest of his life and even beyond.

Just as their little game of bondage was starting there was a knock on the front door. Vincent groaned annoyingly wanting to shoot the person who was interrupting their little game.

"Go the fuck away!" Vincent said. He looked down at Sephiroth who, despite being the strong man he is, wore a somewhat pained but pleasurable look on his face. His body was covered in blood and sweat. Marks and bruises that might not go away due to the fact that Sephiroth LIKED the pain he was receiving from his lover. But even through all that Sephiroth tried to get the gagging toy that Vincent had placed in his mouth moments before the door rang. Vincent, seeing Sephiroth's attempt to talk, took the ball out of his mouth and smirked devilishly and seductively. Sephiroth could only try and suppress a groan. Didn't work. Vincent trailed his hands across the marks on young lover's body. Sephiroth arched his back and hissed.

"V-Vincent! S-stop and go get the d-door!" Sephiroth said while shuddering at the light and teasing touches he got. Another ring of the doorbell. Vincent was seriously thinking about taking his gun, looking out the window, and blasting the motherfuckers head off because they ruined such a delicious game. With a sigh and a groan Vincent got up and put some pants on.

"Oh come on….just because your getting the door doesn't mean you have to put some damn clothes on! That just means more time that we have to spend taking OFF your clothes again!" Sephiroth protested for the pants Vincent had put on. Bad idea on Sephiroth's part. Vincent pick up a whip he had bought from Reno's little kinky shop downtown. He lifted his arm up and cracked the whip, hard, on Sephiroth's stomach. He let out a loud scream and arched his back once more. He loved the pain…but only from his lover.

"Don't you DARE argue with what I do! You got that!" Sephiroth knew it was a game they were playing. Vincent had never done anything to hurt him. Except in the bed. Another ring at the door. With that third ring Vincent went over and kissed his lover's bruised lips and whispered "Sorry I hit you so hard" into his lovers ears. Sephiroth only chuckled, smirked and said "Get the damn door or I'll make sure YOU'RE the one tied down tomorrow!" Vincent laughed. And went for the door to their bedroom and put his hand on it.

"Yeah ok! Like you can ever dominate me Sephy!" before Sephiroth could protest, Vincent was already downstairs at the door. Sephiroth growled slightly and yelled. "COULD HAVE UNTIED ME!!" Vincent heard and chuckled and thought 'I could have. But why go through the trouble?' He slowly smirked but then wiped that smirk away as he opened the door.

"Yes? May I help you?" he said looking the person up and down. It was a woman. A cute woman. Short hair, short shorts on, boots on a black tank with a sleeveless jacket. She looked familiar….but Vincent couldn't quite put his finger on who this mysteriously cute girl was. She looked at him and leaned in closer to him.

"Hm….are you Vincent Valentine?" he blinked a few times.

"Yes. I'm he. Who are you?" With that he got tackled down to the ground with a dull thud. He heard a series of giggles coming from the girl. He slightly blushed as she sat up and straddled him.

"Aww!!! Come on!! It hasn't been THAT long since we saw each other Vincent!! You really don't remember me at all!?" she pouted and stared at him. His eyes widened. It couldn't be…

"Y-Yuffie? Yuffie Kisaragi?" She nodded. He couldn't believe his eyes. Yuffie! Someone he hasn't seen in 10 years shows up randomly at his door. She's aged……a lot.

"How ya been Vincent? You look good" she smiled and got up. He followed after. And looked her up and down again.

"Yea…uh…I've been…..pretty good I guess. But you…how did you find me? After 10 years?" he motioned her to come into the living room. She followed.

"Hm…Not sure. After I moved away I kind of lost some of our albums from when we were kids. I moved out of my parents house about 4 years ago and a few nights ago I was looking at some old albums from when we were kids. And I found a picture that you wrote on saying: 'Never forget me!! Come visit me any time you want! 64 Midgar Ave.' Sooo me thinking you were still there went and visited you. The lady who lives there now told me that you moved out. So I went hunting in the town records and BOOM! I found this address" She smiled. He smiled back. It was good to see her smiling face again. Been to long.

"SO! How bout you! Mr. Battle! How have you been?" she playfully punched him on the shoulder. He chuckled.

"Been good. I have been better though. And Mr Battle? Haven't heard that name in years." She giggled.

"Yea well that's 'cause I haven't seen you in years silly!" Vincent brought out something to drink for the both of them. They sat, talked, laughed, and shared a few memories. Before any of them even noticed it had been 7 hours already.

"Damn! Time flies by fast when your catching up on things huh?" she looked at him. Vincent just nodded his head,

"Yea. I didn't realize it was so late." Yuffie got up, followed by Vincent who, in turn, walked her to the door.

"Today's been fun Vincent. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." Yuffie fidgeted with her hands and gave Vincent a small peck on the cheek. He blushed and she blushed.

"W-well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Vincent. Bye!!" with that she hurried to her car, jumped in and sped off. Vincent closed the door and leaned against it. He sighed and ran a hair through his hair.

"Why….why do I feel like this? Don't I love Sephiroth?" That's when it hit him.

"Oh shit Sephiroth!" Vincent darted upstairs and threw the bedroom door open. There lay a sleeping form. 'I completely forgot about him…' He walked over to Sephiroth and untied his hands and feet. Vincent looked at Sephiroth. He looked just like he did 5 years ago when he was 16. He smiled and stroked his young lovers head and thought 'Sephy…..I'm so confused….Do I really love you? Or do I love Yuffie?' He sighed and climbed into bed with his sleeping beauty. Sephiroth, feeling the sudden shift in the bed, cuddle closer to Vincent and whispered a small but audible "I Love You" before going back to sleep. Vincent upon hearing these words replied back with an "I love you too" but wasn't sure if he meant it this time…

* * *

**That ends my first chapter~ Did you enjoy reading it while I enjoyed writing it? Hope you did. It was really REALLY fun to do :) thanks and bye~~**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The faithful day came. The one day Vincent hated so much. Normally people would be happy. Not Vincent Valentine. It's been the 24th year of his birth today. Yes. Today is Vincent's Birthday. Why he dislikes his birthday is beyond everyone. They all ask hut they get the same response. 'Because I do.' But enough about Vincent and his foul birthday mood. Lets go to Sephiroth who is planning a very (and I mean VERY) special present to his lover.

Sephiroth smiled to himself. He knew Vincent hated his birthday but Sephiroth didn't care. Last year on his birthday they were friends. This year they were lovers. Sephiroth knew that he could make Vincent love his birthday. If not he had backup plans. First plan: Threaten to beat the hell out of him if he didn't like his birthday. Plan 2: Tell him to learn to love his body or he gets no sex for 3 years. And finally Plan 3: beg. Sephiroth stopped working on his present to laugh. He discarded plan 3. Beg? Sephiroth? Hell no! Sephiroth never begged in his life! Except when Vincent was teasing him and asked him to beg for what he wanted. Sephiroth being tied down and couldn't move, of course, had to beg to be fucked senseless. But that was beside the point. Sephiroth knew that either plan 1 or 2 would work. He knew plan 2 would most likely work out the best seeing as how Vincent is a power hungry sex fiend who wants to have sex every second of everyday. Sephiroth didn't blame him. No one can understand why Vincent wanted Sephiroth's body to be slick with oil. Or wet with water. Or covered in Vincent's favorite condiments. Sephiroth didn't really care as long as he was taken by his lover and no one else.

Sephiroth was getting a little horny by the thoughts coursing through his mind. All he thought about was actually dominating Vincent for once and slamming him against the wall making him cry out in pleasure and pain. Biting at his neck making marks that will forever tell the world 'Back off! He's mine till the day we die!' He thought about the sounds and mews Vincent would make when Sephiroth bit at his chest. The way Vincent would squirm with every touch, every lick, every bite. Especially the way Vincent would groan or moan when Sephiroth grabbed his hard--

"Sephiroth?" the voice asked. Sephiroth jumped at the ceiling and clung to it like a cat.

"V-Vincent! W-what are you doing here!?" Vincent titled his head a bit.

"Uh….I live here?" he replied. His eyed wandered over to the bed where he was a box on it. He saw a red piece of felt on the bed and walked over to it. Sephiroth saw and knew where he was going and un-attached his nails from the ceiling.

"No!" he said as he hit the ground and pushed the black haired birthday boy away. This made Vincent's curiosity go up 60%

"What is that if you don't mind me asking. And even if you do mind me asking I'm still going to ask whether you like it or not." he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Sephiroth's heat rose again (it never went down.) but hit it behind the other side of the bed

"Nothing at all. Just something for myself. Tis all." he laughed nervously and this again raised Vincent's curiosity again.

"Then if its nothing you wouldn't mind me getting a little look now would you." he walked over to the box and before he knew it he was pressed, hard, against the wall just like Sephiroth had imagined. Vincent let out a gasp as all the air in his lungs flew out at once. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed a little as he kissed his lover. Both men moaned at the feeling of their lips pressed together as tongue's roamed each others mouths. Vincent could feel that Sephiroth was aroused and was getting even more so. Sephiroth nudged his knee between his lovers legs and found what he was looking for, Vincent's arousal and a gasp. Sephiroth was the first to pull away for air. Both men were panting as Sephiroth left a wanting Vincent. He grabbed everything that was on the bed and threw it somewhere. Then he grabbed Vincent and threw him on the bed. This earned a seductive growl from the black haired man. Sephiroth discarded both his clothes and his lovers. He immediately attacked Vincent's neck loving the feel of his soft skin under the touch of his lips. The black haired man arched his back and moaned wanting Sephiroth to go lover to fulfill his yearn to feel his lips wrapped around his length. Vincent moaned louder at the image of Sephiroth's head bobbing on his (Vincent) length and swallowing the seed that came from him. He then let out a pained whimper and this got the attention of the silver haired man. He backed off a bit and looked down at his love who was whimpering and biting his lower lip.

"My love…what's the matter? Am I hurting you?" he asked a hint of worry/desire in his voice. 'YES!! BY NOT TAKING ME IN YOUR MOUTH AND TASTING ME!!' Vincent thought. But all he could do was shake his head.

"N-no. Your not." he shifted and accidentally rubbed against Sephiroth earning a hiss from the both men. With that Sephiroth couldn't take it anymore. He and Vincent both needed release and NOW!! He reached over to the nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He flipped the top off and shook the bottle. Nothing came out but a small drop that wouldn't even cover the tip of a pencil. Searching through the other drawers he found nothing that would be slick enough for him to easily slide into his partner. Vincent, wanting to be fucked right now, grabbed the bottle and sliced it in half. Sephiroth just looked at him wide eyed and took the torn up bottle away. Vincent glared at Sephiroth and growled.

"Lube or no lube! Just take me before I scream!" he said while squirming. Frankly Sephiroth was just teasing him to see his reaction. With a smirk and another bite on the neck he managed to get out enough lube. He positioned himself and looked deep into the eyes of his love.

"You sure you want me in you? I mean we don't have to do this ya know" he said teasing the older male with a smirk. Sephiroth loved teasing Vincent and he knew it. But this wasn't the time Vincent wanted to be teased. He simply clenched his teeth and the sheets. Through gritted teeth he yelled again.

"Yes I'm sure! Just fuck me already!" with that Sephiroth didn't ease into Vincent. Quite the opposite. He slammed, hard, into his lover earning a scream of pain with a hint of pleasure. Sephiroth looked down at a squirming Vincent who had the look of a 10 year old. A few tears strayed from his eyes and Sephiroth kissed then away and caressed his loves cheek. He then kissed his lips.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to hurt you at all." Vincent opened his eyes and looked at Sephiroth. He managed a small smile and pulled him down into a deep passionate kiss. Vincent tangled his hands in Sephiroth's haired and gently tugged on it. Sephiroth started thrusting into Vincent. He, in turn, moaned into his loves mouth. Sephiroth pulled back and started moving faster. Vincent arched his back and clenched the sheets tighter. Moans and whimpers and gasps filled the room like music. The most distinct sound was a yelp that erupted from Vincent's mouth when Sephiroth has found his sweet spot. With a smirk he angled himself to always hit that particular spot. Vincent kept moaning and on occasion screaming his lovers name out.

With each and every thrust of Sephiroth's hips, Vincent was sent deeper and deeper into a pool of dizzy frenzies. He's never felt so…alive? Happy? Loved? Or all of it. But he knew that all those feelings were gone as soon as Sephiroth came inside him and he came afterwards. He moaned when Sephiroth came but when he came, that was a moment he KNEW Sephiroth would never forget.

"Yuffie!" he screamed when he fell over the edge into the abyss of pleasure. He didn't know what he had said until his head came down from cloud nine. His eyes fluttered open and he saw a very angry Sephiroth staring down at him. Normally Sephiroth probably would have gently pulled out but not after what Vincent did. He yanked himself out which earned another gasp and a yelp. Sephiroth just got his clothes and walked out the room. Vincent, at first, didn't understand what happened. Then he realized what he said when the scenes replayed in his mind.

"Oh god dammit!" he said as he got out the bed. Bad idea. He hit the ground….hard. At the speed Sephiroth was pounding into Vincent there was no way he could walk for a while. He didn't care at all. He pushed himself forward and grabbed his red/black robe, threw it on and tried to follow Sephiroth who has went down stairs. Vincent stared at the stairs like it was molten lava. He decided to just slide down the banister. ANOTHER bad idea. When he did it he didn't take into account the décor at the bottom of the banister that curves up like a spiral. When his ass hit it he jumped about 20 feet in the air and hissed. He knew he wasn't gonna be able to feel his butt for a while. He looked around for his lover and found nothing. He decided to check the basement and bingo! He was there. With about 4 bottles of beer. A million questions went through Vincent's mind. The one that stood out the most was: Where the hell did he get the beer from?

"Sephiroth? Can we talk?" he said as he approached the silver-haired 'beast'. His response? A deep dark growl. Vincent only heard that growl in bed. Vincent was taken aback by that response. He kept walking and laid a hand on his shoulder. In .2 seconds Sephiroth's Masamune was pointed to his neck. It was so close Vincent could feel a little trickle of blood run down his neck. He gulped roughly and put a hand to the sword slowly and gently pushing it away.

"Sephiroth look…I know what I did had hurt you but please let me just explain what happened!" he continued to walk towards Sephiroth who wasn't looking at him. He got within 2 feet of Sephiroth until the door rang. Vincent froze but ignored it. He looked back at Sephiroth.

"Shouldn't you get that? I'm sure the girl would be disappointed if you didn't greet her." He said as he walked away leaving a somewhat confused Vincent behind. He shook his head and grabbed Sephiroth's arm, pulled him back, and kissed him roughly. Sephiroth tried to push away but something in his body told him to stop. And he did. Vincent was the first to pull away. Vincent laid his head on the other's shoulder and felt tears run down his face. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Vincent and let him cry onto his shoulder. This amazed Sephiroth. Vincent. Here. Crying. That was a sight that Sephiroth never saw before in his life. He saw a tear or 2 before but never full blown out crying.

"Vincent…" Sephiroth sighed and looked at him. He had never seen his lover so hurt before since the time where he had to pretend to fight Sephiroth and actually hurt him. Vincent never forgave himself for that day. Sephiroth gently pushed Vincent back and grabbed his arm and lead him upstairs.

They went into the living room and Sephiroth sat Vincent down and handed him a tissue. Vincent blew his nose and wiped his eyes. Sephiroth sat on the table in front of the couch and put his hand on his lovers knee and rubbed it.

"Now. Tell me what you were trying to tell me" He said and Vincent looked at him. He took a deep breath and a hiccup and told the story

(AUTHORS NOTE: Since I put some of the story in the first chapter, I don't feel like repeating myself due to being lazy. I will put the whole background story on Yuffie and Vincent in later chapters.)

"And that's who Yuffie is. She's my childhood friend from when I was 5" Sephiroth stared at Vincent who had just finished his story. Vincent looked away from his lover thinking he was still infuriated with him. He got up and sighed.

"Look Sephiroth, if your mad at me still then I'll just go stay somewhere else for a while ok?" he said and started to walk upstairs. Sephiroth tried to move but found that he couldn't. Why?

Sephiroth just stared into the distance trying but failing to move.

'Why wont my body move…I need…I want to hug him. Tell him that I'm not mad. Kiss him and hold him but my body or voice wont let me. And now he's gonna walk out and stay god knows where for god knows how long? No…I cant let him!' Sephiroth thought. Again he tried to move. This time he was able to. To late. Vincent was already at the door fully dressed with a case of clothes. He opened the door only to have it slammed shut by a powerful arm above him. He shook slightly and turned around to find green orbs staring at him. Vincent felt like his soul was being brutally violated by the way he was being looked at. All that disappeared when he felt cool lips on his. He moaned slightly and dropped his case of clothes and wrapped his arms around his lover so eagerly took him in. Quickly he threw off Vincent's jacket and shirt leaving him in only his pants. Sephiroth pulled away and kissed his love's forehead. He felt Vincent shake and he just held him tighter. He felt warm drops of liquid slide down his shoulders. Again Vincent was crying.

"I'm sorry" he said. It barely being audible. Sephiroth picked his red-eyed lover up and sat him on the couch and sat next to him. Vincent just cuddled under him and laid his head in the younger man's lap. Sephiroth smiled and ran his fingers through his silky black hair.

"There is no need to be sorry my love. It was simply a mistake. Every couple has them"

"I know…but still. I said someone else's name while we were having sex. And yet you continue to kiss me, pet me, hold me and everything else. Why? Why haven't you cursed me out! Kicked my ass! Thrown me out the house! Something!?" he said crying harder. Sephiroth grabbed Vincent by the shoulders and yanked him up so they were eye to eye. Vincent was hysterical and Sephiroth knew it. So with a sigh, Sephiroth drew back his hand and with everything he had in him, slapped his lover straight across the face.

Vincent's head snapped quickly to the side. It was dead quiet as Sephiroth flexed his stinging hand. Normally a slap THAT hard by Sephiroth would have broken a normal person's neck. Then again, Vincent wasn't normal. It took a few minutes for Vincent to register what happened. The tears stopped and so did his breathing. His eyes were as wide as saucers. He slowly turned his head to look at Sephiroth who wore a 'It's your fault that happened' look on his face.

"Y-You hit me" Vincent said as his cheek was slowly turning red. Sephiroth just chuckled

"You were being hysterical about how I didn't yell or throw you out and everything else. Just think of that slap as a punishment and me trying to stop your crying. Ok?" he said and smiled sweetly. Vincent stared at Sephiroth. He couldn't believe that Sephiroth REALLY hit him. That…sum how turned him on. Vincent smirked. Sephiroth tilted his head to the side with a confused look on his face.

"What's with the smirk love?"

"You slapped me across the face."

"Because you were loosing your mind."

"Yea well your about to lose feeling in your ass!"

"Wait what!?"

To late. Vincent had already attacked Sephiroth with kissed and bites and hickies. They went at it for hours. With every scream, moan, thud, bang, and everything else, Vincent loved this day more then ever now. He sighed as his lover passed out in his arms. Vincent chuckled, moved some hair out of his love's face and kissed his lips.

"This was in fact the best birthday I ever had. And it was all because of you Sephiroth." He kissed him again and whispered "Thank You" in his ear. He heard Sephiroth moan sleepily and shift slightly.

"Your welcome Vincent. Happy birthday." With that Sephiroth fell into a deep sleep. Vincent smiles again and petted his silver haired boyfriend. He kissed him again and fell asleep.

END Chapter 2.


End file.
